


Consequences

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first chapter no smut, i cant speak spanish, kinda gore filled to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: You decide to take off with one of Caustic's unstable experiments....then you and Octane pay the consequences. :3c
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader/Octane | Octavio Silva, Caustic | Alexander Nox/You, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. The Vial

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!! I wrote this when I was supposed to be writing for a commission, but I finally came up with a nice plot in my head and didn't want to waste the opportunity :3c Plus I havent' seen any fun threesome fics for two out of 4 of my favorite Legends! And, you know me, I'm a sucker for self-insert

Boom: down goes Pathfinder, a mess of wires, metal, and fluid pouring all over the sand.

Bang: down goes Wraith, just stepping out of a portal, her entire torso reduced to a red mist and dangling bone and meat.

I reloaded my shotgun and p2020, glancing around for the last target on the team. Slowly, I krept towards the concrete ditch, stepping in pieces of Wraith. I glanced over the side, Mastiff at the ready when I see it:

Traps.

Gas Traps.

Caustic had to be close by. There was no way he'd be too far from his team or his traps. Slowly I krept around the large canyon rock formation, Lifeline keeping watch behind me and Mirage still picking after Pathfinder's death box.

I inhaled and swiftly turned the corner, shotgun up when the end of my Mastiff bumped into the chest of none other than Caustic. His eyes glanced down at the shotgun, then wide at me.

Before he could lift his own Prowler I swiftly pulled the trigger, his shield blocking the majority damage. I pulled the trigger again, this time punching a hole through his left side.  
He buckled to the ground, the sound of one of his traps hissing behind him, toxic green gas filling our space, but I refused to move, staring down at a now dying Caustic. He gargled and choked, the inside of his mask filling with red blood as it spewed out of the small not-so airtight corners, sticking in his beard hair, some even dribbling into his eyes.  
The wound I inflicfted to his lung was gaping, shattered rib and shredded meat barely holding on. He coughed and sputtered, grabbing at his chest, suffocating. I put the end of my Mastiff against his forehead, and, with one last look of pity I pulled the trigger, brain matter and blood splattering every which way.

Mirage rounded the corner at that time and got a face full of Caustic debris. He stood, mouth open, dripping blood before running off and vomiting in the ditch.

"We have our Apex Champions" Rung out through the arena.

Usually, a gore-fest like that would have put me off for the rest of the day, but my mind was no longer lingering on that. We had secured a victory, and it was...strange. It was the most calm I had ever been during a match. Even the sight of Caustic on the ground, sputtering for his life hadn't put me on edge.  
I brought this up with Lifeline when we got back to the Apex Legend's group pad.

"Aye, it completely normal. Ya been here long enough an' played long enough to get used to the blood an' gore. It only natural ya body startin' to make ya numb." She patted me on the back and continued ahead, catching up with her friend Octane who waved at me before they both dashed indoors.

Mirage came up next to me, glaring daggers.

"Do you know...how LONG it took me to get Caustic's brain out of my beard?! EUGH!! Some even got in my -urp- mouth." his voice quivered and he slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Hehehe. Sorry Mirage. I didn't know you where coming around the corner." I gently patted his back and he shook his head, walking away.

He'd get over it. He always did.

Lifeline and Mirage were my usual pair to go with during the games. We all made for a good team, plus Lifeline was fun, and Mirage helped take the edge off, but now he just felt annoying most days. Still a sweet guy, though.

I made my way to my room, waving and getting the usual congrats and shoulder pats when I won a game before shutting the door, exclaiming to Wattson I would, indeed, be there for dinner. Pathfinder would be cooking tonight, and he made a mean Leviathan Stew. 

But my thoughts weren't on Leviathan stew that moment, no. It was what I grabbed from Caustic's corpse before being airlifted out of the Canyon.  
A small vial, small enough to fit in my palm, filled with light blue liquid. I knew him to be a chemist, but this wasn't something i had seen from him before, and he made no mention of it. Not that he was a big talker, mind you, especially about his work. But it was still curious. Most of his work was green or yellow. Blue didn't quite fit his color-scheme. This was something new. And if poking and messing with it meant I could get a head on his chemical warfare, then so be it. No doubt he'd be looking for it. He was particular about his stuff, but no matter.

I turned the vial in my hand. The liquid inside moved like oil in water, soft green and pink oily designs floated in the disturbed blue. It was kinda pretty. I put my hand on the airtight lid to the canister and debated: Should I turn it now? What if it was deadly? Knowing Caustic it could be. And, knowing him, the liquid was a dormant state. It could, when exposed to air, turn into a gas, putting not only my life in danger, but all the other lives in the building at risk. 

...no. it was best to wait. maybe I could probe the info out of him at dinner, without letting him know I had his little experiment with me.

Suddenly the door to my room slammed open. I pocketed the liquid in my shirt pocket, panicking. Octane and Lifeline all jumped in, grabbing at me, demanding I hurry up to join them for dinner. Without even taking a bath or relaxing for a moment, I was ushered out of the room to the kitchen, where almost every Legend sat, waiting for food.

Crypto, Revenant, and Loba were the only ones not there. Hell, even Caustic was there, and usually all he'd do is grab a bowl and scuttle off to his workshop, but today, it seemed he was in deep conversation with Wattson, his favorite of the bunch.

I gulped hard, the sudden thought that he might be trying to figure out which of us had his precious experiment with him. I sat in the only available seat across from him, giving a way too obvious smile.

"Hey Caustic! Great game today! Sorry about uh...blowing out your lung...and then your face. No hard feelings, I hope." I laughed nervously.  
He eyed me up and down and sighed, his mask still in place (from what I can gather, he wears it because it's difficult for him to breathe and it...helps? Or maybe he just likes it. I can get behind that.) as I watch his eyes crinkle from what I can only assume is a smile.

"No hard feelings, (Y/N). It is, after all, the way the game goes, and you beat me. Had I only reacted faster it would be your lungs scattered across the sand." He chuckled and let out a few coughs.

It was hard to tell if that was a threat, or just Caustic being...Caustic. Maybe a bit of both.

I laughed and nodded, hoping my nervousness wasn't showing (it probably was). "Well, besides that, any of you work on anything interesting lately? I ask because...well...feels like forever since I've checked in. Kinda been in my own headspace for a while, I guess. Heheh."

I gulped, feeling a light sweat breaking out on my forehead. Caustic's green eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, an eyebrow raising in my direction. "Hm. Interesting you should bring that up. I, personally am working on a little side project. Nothing inparticular. But I seem to have...misplaced the important mixture." He never broke eye contact with me (but I sure did. a few times to glance around the room. Anywhere but at him) then motioned to everyone at the table.

"If any of you so happens to find a small container of blue liquid...I would advice bringing it to me posthaste. The contents inside is quite....volatile." He purred, almost too pleased to tell everyone that a potentially dangerous chemical is on the loose in the living quarters. 

Everyone glanced around the table at each other, worry on their faces.

"This uh...vola-vol-vul....bad chemical...it's not uh...deadly, is it?" Mirage asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Caustic chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Not exactly. But the effects are rather...well...they would likely be undesirable. It can be rather uncomfortable or even painful." Caustic folded his hand on the table, his eye crinkling in that hidden grin once more.

Before another word could be uttered, Pathfinder walked out of the kitchen, a messy apron halfhazardly thrown over his metal body as he carried a large, steaming pot into the room, setting it on the table.

"Hi friends! Thank you for waiting! Food is ready!" He cheerfully exclaimed, opening the pot lid to a delicious aroma of Leviathan stew. Everyone quickly grabbed a bowl and sat and began eating and chatting.

Caustic got his bowl, curtly said goodbye to Wattson and the others with a head nod and walked away, his thundering footsteps heard down the hall until he was gone down the stairs, straight to his lab. 

I gulped hard, gently brushing my fingers over the little glass vial in my shirt pocket before shrugging it off, enjoying food with my friends.


	2. Oops

After a long night filled with chatting, arguing, laughing, and Leviathan Stew, everyone headed to their rooms. Octane and Lifeline ran to the common room, grabbing controllers up from their previous late night gaming session and pushing each other around like children.

Mirage stayed in the kitchen with Pathfinder to help him clean up, and the others went to their rooms. I quickly made my way to mine with a huff, throwing off my clothes and hopping in the shower, forgetting about the suspicious liquid still in my pocket. After dressing down for the night in my tank top and baggy jogging pants a knock came up at my door.

It was Octane.

"Yooooo! Ajay went to bed early. Want to game it out?" He held up a second controller, shaking it in front of my face as if that would entise me to want to play more.  
It kinda did.

I wasn't tired yet, and it had been a hot minute since I've hung out with Octavio. As different as we sort of were, he was still a fun guy to chill with. Especially late night gaming runs. I grabbed the controller from him with a grin and began walking out the door, when I saw Caustic breifly go back downstairs (no doubt dropping off his bowl from the dinner we had). That reminded me of the vial, my stomach doing a flip as I ran to the bathroom, grabbing my shirt and finding the vial in tact. I sighed heavily in relief before turning back around to go catch up with Ocatvio-

"Watcha doin?" 

I squealed at Octavio's face being right up against mine, scaring the piss out of me. I threw my hands up, everything flying loose: The controller and the vial.  
Before I even realized what was happening, Octane grabbed the controller out of the air, cursing in spanish until a soft-ka-plink! was heard through the small bathroom. My stomach dropped to my feet as I stared at Octane in horror as he stared at me with wide, brown and green eyed confusion.

"...What?" He asked.

Quickly the room began to feel....odd. It was like a humidifier was going off in the room, warm and wet. The air felt thick. Quickly, I did the only thing I could think of doing at that moment: Containment.

I reached around Octane, slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it, grabbing the towel I had used just earlier and throwing it into the crack at the bottom of the door, and then checking the rest of the door. I even went as far as to jump up on the counter and close the vent, all the while Octavio is asking what the hell I was doing, beggining to freak a little himself.

I coughed, waving my hand through the air. It was a little hard to breathe. The air felt humid.

"Octavio. Listen to me really carefully. Remember that stuff Caustic said he lost?" Octane shrugged his shoulders.

"I was barely listenin'." He admited. I sighed, coughing and sniffling.

"Well, he didn't lose it. I uh....stole it. And It just broke." I pointed at the tiny vial on the ground, the liquid gone. No doubt evaporated into the air, as I predicted. Also no doubt the reason it was getting warmer in the room, and more stuffy by the minute. And maybe even why I felt flush and why my body felt...wrong.  
Octavio pulled at his collar, let out a small cough himself.

".....Oookay.....so...what? We gonna die now or something?" He asked nonchalantly. 

I shook my head, staring at him with worried eyes. "No. Caustic said it isn't deadly...it's just...apparently...going to hurt." I admitted.

"Then why did you lock us in here?" Octane raised his voice, throwing his hands up.

"I'm trying to keep this shit from spreading! We already breathed in enough to probably cause damage, so I figured, rather than letting this get out, we just need to shut it in. I don't know, man, okay?! I was thinking on my feet!" I groaned, rubbing a hand through my hair. 

Oh fuck, that felt nice....wait, what?

"Well, we can't just stay in here all night. I'm not gonna, anyway. Look Caustic's shit usually kicks up immediately. All I'm feelin' is a little tingly and hot. So I'm going out and going to go play my game, which, by the way, is still running. you can stay hot-boxed up in the bathroom if you wanna."

He grabbed his controllers, unlocked the door and began opening it before I grabbed his arm.  
"Wait! We still don't-" 

Ocatvio shuttered and grunted, slamming his hands against the door. I stared at him, confused, and he looked back at me, equally confused and panting.

"....do that again." He said slowly.

It took me a moment to register what he was asking before I slowly reached out my hand and placed it on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

It was like someone just pinched him. Hard, based on how he reacted.

He grunted, twisting and slamming his back into the door, groaning loudly...and lewdly. He panted, hands coming up to his face as he stared at me in horror.  
"What the fuck is happening?" He gasped.

I could feel it, too. My body was on fire. I was sweating and shaking...and worst of all....I was horny as fuck. The slick between my legs was practically dripping out of my underwear, my clothes felt like too much on my body...and Ocatvio was obviously feeling the same.

Through his basketball shorts I could clearly see his erection, stretching the fabric painfully along his leg. his body was slick with sweat, and his tan skinned face flush as he panted, pulling at his tank top.

"Is this...the effects of the stuff Caustic made?" I panted.

Octane groaned again.

"I-It's to damn hot in this bathroom, amiga. I-I gotta get out of here." He wheezed, quickly kicking the towel away from the door and fumbling with the lock, throwing the door open as he stumbled into my room, falling onto my bed with an undignified grunt.

I wobbled out of the bathroom after him, slamming the bathroom door shut behind me quickly to try to contain at least SOME of the gas. Stepping out of the bathroom didn't help. I still felt like I was on fire, and clearly Octavio was the same way.

He squirmed on my bed, fighting with his shirt until he peeled it away from his body with a grunt, splaying out, chest heaving.

I watched as his chest rose and fell, the sweat dripping down his pecks and rolling off his abs and I found myself licking my lips.

He looked...really fucking good right now.

Sure, Octane was an attractive dude, but I had never really considered.....what was I thinking?! I gulped hard, pulling at my clothes, watching Octane writhe on my bed, groaning and cussing in spanish under his breath. In a sick way...I kinda liked watching him struggle.

I liked it even more when he started dry humping my bedsheets.

"Oooooh~fuck~" He whined. I sucked in my bottom lip, chewing it to bleeding before I slowly sank to the floor.

"O-Octane...we gotta find Caustic. He can fix this." I gasped, my nipples rubbing against my shirt way too painfully. Octavio groaned, rolling to look at me. His green and brown hair sticking to his forehead.

"I really don't want that big fucker to see me like this..." He wheezed. I watched his eyes drag up my body, resting on my chest. I watched his dick hop in his pants as he groaned hungrily, causing a lightening bolt of pleasure to zap my pussy. I winced, before standing up, stumbling a little bit.

"Octavio...he's the only one who can fix this." I whined, grabbing his arm. He let out a cry I had never heard from him before. "TOUCH ME AGAIN!!! Por Favor!!" He whined, grabbing my arm and pulling me down to him.  
I caught myself before planting flat against him, my body shivering, staring down at Octane as he trembled beneath me. I gulped hard and, against my better judgement, I placed a hand on his neck and dragged it down to his chest.

He practically sobbed, grabbing the bedsheets below him in a deathgrip as he gasped for air, my hand sliding down his wet abs to the front of his shorts where I lightly squeezed.  
Octavio came undone, grunting heavily, grabbing my arm as his legs squeezed around my hand. I could feel tons of wet spots forming on his shorts, then coating my hand.  
When he finally came down he fell flat on my bed, panting and wheezing.

I pulled my hand away, finding it completely covered in cum. I glanced back at Ocatvio, finding his shorts a wet, cum-covered mess.

I had to resist the urge to lick it off my hands, to bring it to my face and smell it; lick it clean. I cleared my throat and grabbed his arm, hoisting him to his metal feet.

"Come one Ocatvio. W-We gotta stay focused. Get those metal legs to carry you to Caustic's lab with me. H-He'll fix this...he has to." I muttered, grabbing under Octavio's arm and practically dragging him with me as he babbled incoherent Spanish (not that I can understand Spanish) down the hall and to the stairs, towards Caustic's lab.


	3. Observe

After struggling to pull Octane and myself down the hall and down the stairs, we stood at the entrance to Caustic's lab. I wheezed, letting Octane slip to the floor as I stumbled closer to the door, ready to knock. It took me all my mental strength to swallow my pride and give three loud bangs with my fist. Each bang sending nervous butterflies through my stomach.

I glanced at Octavio, who was writhing on the floor, groaning and pulling at his shorts. Before long I heard a beep and then....Caustic.  
"What do you want? .....Why is Mr. Silva on the floor?" Caustic asked with a sigh and then with genuine confusion. His voice came from the small speaker next to the door. I gulped hard before speaking, having to cough first to clear my throat.

"....Caustic, we need help. Octavio isn't doing good and honestly, neither am I. Please..." I gasped, pulling at my shirt again, trying to keep myself from squirming as bad as Octavio because, honestly, the floor was looking like a good place to lie down and die on at this point.

"I am not a medic, Mrs. (Y/LN). If you need medical assistance, speak to Mrs. Che. I am sure she will assist you in whatever manner you need." He was curt, and quick. No doubt we were interrupting him from his research. 

Fuck...I didn't want to tell him, but if he was even going to consider helping us, or at least Octane....I had to tell.  
Slowly I let my forehead thunk against the metal door, closing my eyes in shame.

"Caustic....I stole it. It was me." I said quietly....but not quiet enough for him to not hear.

It was deathly silent for a strained moment, then, the red light illuminating the area lit up green, and the door hiss as it slid to the side, making me stumble backwards. Caustic stood in the doorway, arms crossed and towering over me (I always forget how freakin' tall and big the guy is...almost as tall and big as Makoa. 

His usual yellow uniform was replaced with a plain white-button up shirt. His yellow gloves, gas mask and goggles still on his face along with his usual combat bottoms and boots. It looked like he only slightly dressed down for the day, no doubt because he was still working.

His neon green eyes glared down at me as he jerked his head to come in. I quickly pulled Octane to his feet and dragged him inside, the door sliding shut behind us. Caustic led us to what looked like a small lounge (a couch on one end with a coffee table and a few counters along the walls that looked like they should hold regular house-hold items, but instead were covered with papers and chemical-based accessories...the only normal looking thing in there was his coffee maker) where I laid Octane out. He curled in on himself, whimpering under his breath.

I huffed, trying my damnedest to stay sane as all I wanted to do was collapse to the floor and scream. I turned around to find Caustic staring at Octane, then his eyes drifted to me. He was so close...I could feel his body-heat...and he smelled so good. Like cleaning chemicals and coffee....

"....I'm assuming you were ignorant enough to open the vial." He grunted, pushing past me (oh god, the brush of his gloved hand made me want to drop to my knees and beg him to fuck me right then and there.) I huffed angrily at him as he looked over Octane.

"No. I knew with you, it would be something bad so I didn't open it...but I dropped it. Octane surprised me so he got caught up, too." I explained. 

Caustic grabbed Octane's wrist between his thumb and pointer finger and held it. Octane reacted by whimpering, trying to pull away from Caustic as his dick jumped in his pants again. (I couldn't help but stare...)

Caustic dropped his wrist and began muttering under his breath as he walked away to a counter, pushing papers to the side as he grabbed what looked like a notebook and pen, clicking it and grabbing one of the spare chairs off to the side, dragging it closer to the couch and began hurriedly scribbling.

"Look. What I did was....stupid. I know that. But please, if you can do anything...a cure, a way to beat this....we're willing to do whatever you need or want us to do." I gulped. There was no way Caustic was going to help me after I stole from him, but he could at least help Octane.

Caustic didn't answer as he continued to scribble, occasionally looking up at Octane, then at me, then back to his paper.

"Caustic, please." I asked. I put a bit too much of a whine and moan into that one. This stuff was getting hard to push away. The feelings I was feeling, the way my body ached for touch...

Caustic clicked his pen a few more times before his eyes slowly drug over to mine, that odd twinkle back in the neon green. It was...easy to get lost in those eyes.

"....remove Mr. Silva's clothing." Caustic said almost slowly. I blinked and stared at him, then glanced at Octane, then quickly back to Caustic. 

"...Wh-Why?" I asked.

Caustic rolled his eyes, clicking his pen again. "You stole from me, and are now facing the repercussions of your actions. I am giving you, against my better judgement, a way to push back symptoms and 'cure' yourself, however, I refuse to give you the easy way out. I suppose you could say I am 'teaching you a lesson'. Would you prefer I no longer offer assistance and instead throw Mr. Silva and your self out of my lab?" He explained, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap over his notebook.

I gulped, staring at him before biting my lip and going over to Octane, kneeling down and pulling at his shorts. He whined loudly, his hips raising off the couch as his blown-out eyes stared at me, tears still leaking from his face.

"Ah...I d-don't care anymore...just make this stop~" He panted. I nodded at him, pulling down his pants and underwear over his hips and down his legs, careful not to catch his shorts on his metal legs.

His cock sprung free, fully erect and dripping precum. He groaned in relief, his body shaking and sweating. I gulped hard as I stared at his naked form. I was pretty damn sure I was drooling.

Caustic coughed gently, sending me back to reality as I panted and stared at Caustic, waiting for more instructions.  
"Good. Now you." He purred. Wait...purred? Was he....?

I gulped and slowly pulled my clothing off my body, the pull of the fabric against my skin sending me into a fit of shivers and whimpers. Caustic's eyes never left my body as I finally stepped out of my completely soaked underwear.

I stood bare before both Caustic and Octane. Caustic continued to rake his eyes over my body, as Octane stared in...well, the best way I could describe his face was awe. He propped himself up on his elbows and gulped, his cock dribbling more precum.

I whimpered and tried to cover myself, but was stopped by the tutting of Caustic.

"Now....Mrs. (Y/LN)....proceed in pleasuring Mr. Silva." Caustic spoke slow, his voice more growling now. His eye almost looked like they were glowing.  
My face couldn't get anymore red than it already was. "Th....this is your cure? For us to...to....we could have done this on our own! Why do you have to-to....watch?" I whispered the last word, shivering. I couldn't look Caustic in the eyes anymore...they were so intense...they pulled me in and made me think of things about Caustic I never really wanted to.  
What would it feel like to run my fingers through his hair? What does his skin feel like? Is it warm? Or cold like his personality? Would his heart hammer in his chest when making love, or be still and gentle, like he always seemed to be?

And the more dirty thoughts poured in as well:

What does his cock look and feel like? What does he taste like? How would he be at kissing? Is he rough, or does he like it gentle? how strong would his grip be on my thighs?  
My mind was racing. I didn't even notice Caustic speaking.

"Are you listening?" He snapped me back in, my heart racing and breath panting.

He sighed and shook his head, scribbling more things down on his notepad.

"As I was saying...I want to observe. My chemical compound was meant to be released in a controlled environment to observe the effects, but you have stripped that away by stealing the compound for yourself for...whatever your reasons. This is your way of paying it back. With me, observing. You may not like this outcome, but all actions have consequences...this is yours." He growled, motioning me to Octane, who was still staring at me.

"Mira.....I-I can't take this anymore. I don't want this old fuck staring either but....I-I seriously can't handle this right now. I need...p-please... (Y/N). You OWE me this much...I-I didn't want to get pulled into this mess!" Octane panted, flopping back down on the couch with a groan.

...He was right. Fuck it. If Caustic wanted to 'observe' then I was gonna give him one hell of a show.


	4. Interact

I kneeled on the floor in-between Octane's legs, who now sat up straight on the couch. I eyed his cock up and down before giving it an experimental lick.  
Octane shivered and bucked his hips, his eyes completely blown out as he drooled. His hand came to caress my scalp, fingers digging into my hair pleasantly. I groaned, leaning back into it.

I caught eyes with Caustic, who had moved to the side of the couch in his chair, still scribbling away as he glanced from his paper to us. My face flushed even worse. Every-time I looked at Caustic, my stomach fluttered with butterflies. 

So, I did my best to ignore him there. After all, it was like he said: He was just observing.

I kissed the head of Octane's cock then ran my tongue over it, causing him to groan in delight, his hips jittering and metal feet tapping on the floor.  
Slowly, I sunk more and more of his cock into my mouth with a hum. He was salty and bitter, the taste making me shiver in delight as my hand drifted between my legs to message my throbbing heat.

Before long, me and Octane were in the throes of it. We had all but forgotten Caustic was there watching as I bobbed my head up and down on his cock, my throat opening to take him. My fingers delved into my folds, wet dripping from me and onto the floor as we whined and moaned in lost pleasure.

Before long, Octane was bucking his hips into my mouth violently. The hand on my head no longer lovingly massaging my scalp, but grabbing my hair and forcing me down. His pubic hair tickled my nose as I was forced all the way down, his cock shoved deep down my throat as I focused on not gagging, blinking tears away. As his cock went down my throat, my fingers delved as deep as I could get them, curling against the spots that made my legs weak.

Caustic was no longer writing, as I noticed from the corner of my eye. His pen had stopped moving entirely, still placed on the paper, bleeding a big ink spot in the middle of the page as his eyes stared unblinking at my mouth swallowing down Octane's cock. Caustic had even started to lean in, his legs no longer crossed but planted firmly on the floor.  
I quickly closed my eyes and focused on the task at hand (or in this case: mouth).

Suddenly, Octane was pushed to the side and I was pushed onto the couch on the other side, Caustic putting himself between us like a parent separating their teenager and their equally horny date.

I licked my lips and stared at Caustic curiously, Octane was wriggling next to him in discomfort, no doubt close to cumming before being interrupted.   
Caustic didn't look at either of us as he slowly ran his hands down to his belt, unbuckling it. I could just see the flush past his goggles and gas mask, hear his heavy breathing through his nose as the mask amplified it.

I met eyes with Octane, who stared at me, shivering. I nodded to him, confirming what we both knew was about to happen, and he hesitantly nodded back.  
Soon, Caustic's pants and underwear had been pulled down just enough down his hips to reveal his cock, and oh god I don't think that was even legal to have (not that Caustic ever cared for the legality of things...)

Huge and erect, Caustic's cock was dipping under it's own weight, even being erect as he was. He puffed against his mask gently, before tossing me and Octane a glance. His hands were now resting up on the neck of the couch. He sighed, dipping his head back and closing his eyes.  
I was the first to move forward.

Slowly I crawled over to Caustic, my hands gripping the pants at his thighs I slowly licked up his large cock, suckling on the head. Caustic let out a soft sigh. I opened my eyes and stared at Octane, who was clearly fighting himself.

He wanted to bolt, but he was drooling. Soon it seemed he lost the battle with himself, cursing under his breath he took the same hands-and-knees position on the opposite side of the couch like I was and brought his mouth to Caustic's cock with mine.

Slowly we drooled and slurped on Caustic's dick, humming and whimpering as we did. I saw Octane's hands dip below to slowly jerk himself off, and I followed suit with my own hands until they were smacked away by Caustic's.

Caustic's fingers slid behind my ass to find my dripping heat, which he plunged his gloved fingers into. I groaned against his cock, and heard Octane let out a similar whimper. Opening my eyes I stared as Caustic's hand slid to Octane's ass, plunging into him at the same speed and tempo he was giving me.  
Soon, we fell into a soft rhythm. Caustic's hands pleasured me and Octane as our mouths dancing along his cock. Caustic's eyes were intently watching us as my mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and went down as far as I could, Octane took his balls into his mouth, suckling hard. Caustic groaned, his hips slightly twitching as I hummed, his fingers curling and working even faster against me and Octane.

We were a moaning mess against Caustic, I pulled off his cock and whined, begging him to finish me as Octane's hands messily groped himself until he came hard, a loud gasping whine escaping him as he grind his ass against Caustic's hand, cum covering the couch and a bit of Caustic's leg.   
Caustic pulled his hand away and was now grabbing my head, shoving me down on his cock as his fingers continued to abuse my hole. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I came hard around his fingers, groaning around his cock.

He pulled me off of him, letting me fall in a similar fashion onto the couch as Octane. Caustic's cock still twitched for release, but it was clear he wasn't done, not by a long shot.  
Caustic stood, helping Octane to sit up against the arm of the couch as he pushed me to my back where he was once sitting, my head against Octane's cock and my legs spread open for Caustic to nestle between. Already Octane was ready for his third orgasm that night, positioning his cock against my mouth as I hungrily sucked him in with a hum. He shivered and, without waiting on Caustic, began thrusting into my mouth.

Caustics rubbed the head of his cock against my pussy, and, without my resistance, slid in. He was massive inside me, the stretch burning delightfully as I moaned around Octane's cock. Caustic built a rhythm with Octane, in and out, in and out. The room was filled with wet skin-on-skin contact and breathy, needy moans coming from me and Octane while Caustic grunted and panted quietly.

Before long, Octane was thrusting at a painfully neck-breaking pace, grabbing the sides of my face to slam his hips into me fast and hurridly as he babbled incoherently in a broken speech of spanish and english. Caustic was now gripping my hips strong enough to leave bruises as he slammed into me, the loud 'plap' could be heard throughout the room as I gagged and mewled against Octane's dick.

Caustic took a few more stuttering thrusts into me before cumming hard, a loud grunt and cuss hissing past his mask as he shoved himself inside me as far as I could go, my cunt throbbing against him hard, pulling every drop of seed from him.

Octane hadn't let up as he threw his head back, shoving his cock down my throat as far as it would go and cumming down it. I did my best to swallow all of it, but I gagged last second as he pulled out and sputtered cum down my face and on his thighs. 

Octane's eyes were blown out still. He was dripping sweat like he just got out of a pool and his chest rose and fell like he just ran a marathon. Caustic hummed, pulling out of me slowly, letting his cum dribble out of me down my ass and onto his pretty black couch.  
I whined as Caustic pulled away. I had only cum twice. I wanted at least one more.... I pulled at his shirt, which he had promptly unbuttoned to reveal an rather toned and hairy chest. He stared down at me, perfect slicked back hair now ruffled with strands sexily in his face.

"...More?" He purred, leaning into me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, nodding furiously. "P-Please..." I whimpered against his skin. He chuckled and pulled me up.  
"And you, Mr. Silva?" Caustic asked, staring at the sweating and panting man as he nodded slowly. "O-One more..." Octane panted, attempting to stand up, but his metal legs didn't allow it as he fell back onto the couch.

Caustic huffed and chuckled as He began leading us to our positions. He sat down on the couch, pulling Octane into his lap, then had Octane pull me into his. Octane shivered and buried his face into the side of my neck, licking and biting gently as I moaned, feeling his already hard-again cock press against my ass.  
Caustic prepped himself for Octane with lube he pulled from the side of the couch (figures.) and pressing a finger against Octane's entrance. Octane hissed and squirmed against Caustic, as Caustic's hand rubbed circled into Octane's chest.

"Easy...don't tense." Caustic murmured against Octane's neck. 

I slowly sank down on Octane, still wet from when Caustic came inside and began slowly bouncing on his dick. Octane groaned, relaxing into Caustic as his own cock slid into Octane's ass.

"Oh fuck~Y-You're going to sp-split me in two, old man." Octane panted. Caustic didn't respond as he let Octane adjust, grabbing my arm and forcing me to slow down.  
Soon, however, we were all in rhythm with one another. Caustic would thrust his hips up into Octane, then as he went back down I pushed my ass against Octane's hips. Octane had started to whimper and beg for more, for us to go faster as he squirmed in-between us.

his hands began to roam as one reached forward, grabbing my breast and fondling it as his other hand reached behind him to play through Caustic's hair. I used my hand to balance myself on Caustic's legs and rub my clit, while Caustic's hands gripped Octane's hips and mine. 

We began to pick up pace, becoming more sloppy in our thrusts as we all began moaning and whimpering, Octane most of all as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, tears pouring from his eyes down his face as he hiccuped on his moans and sobs.

Octane came hard inside me as I finally felt release myself, crying out loudly. A few more thrusts and Caustic grunted, firmly planting himself inside Octane as he released himself. 

Now, me and Octane found ourselves sprawled out on Caustic's couch, dripping his juices as we panted, finally spent. Caustic had buttoned up his shirt and readjusted his clothing and hair as he walked around, scribbling more on his notepad as if nothing even happened.

The effects of the gas were starting to dissipate, my skin no longer on fire and all the abuse setting in. Instead of heat and throbbing, I felt bruising and aching forming along my skin, and exhaustion settling in as well. Octane looked the same, his eyes heavy and every time he moved he winced. 

Before long, we were getting dressed (Caustic offering us washcloths to clean up with) and standing in Caustic's lounge awkwardly. We were of both sound mind again...and it was really hitting us with what we just did. I watched Octane glance back at the couch and watch the slow embarrassment and horror sink into his face as he quickly looked away.   
I gulped and looked away as well. I couldn't even look them all in the eyes. Caustic walked up to us, finishing his notes with a sigh. 

"Well, I believe this is sufficient data to say this experiment is finished." He tapped his pen against the paper before clicking it and putting it on the table.   
"You two may return to your quarters." He nodded and unlocked the door for us. Octane very quickly (wincing the whole way) waddled out of the lab and up the stairs, out of site without another word. 

Before I could leave the room, Caustic's hand caught my shoulder, pulling me back and closing the door. My heart raced as I stared into his eyes, waiting to see what he would do. They searched mine as well...but I'm unsure of what he was looking for.

"Before you go, I have a question for you." Caustic asked slowly, his hand never leaving my shoulder.

I nodded and he continued. "You took the vial from my corpse the day before...what pushed you to take it? What were your plans with it when you had it in your possession?"  
I stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"I....to be honest, I don't know. M-Maybe I was just curious? For a while I thought it was because I could get ahead on whatever you were planning. I thought it was important and would come into play during the next match or so but.....I don't really have a clear answer for you." I shrugged.

His eyes crinkled and lit up again in that smile behind his mask. 

"I see. So my experiment had...interesting results." He chuckled and put his hand on my back, pushing me out the door gently.

Then it clicked.

"Wait....YOU PLANNED-" The door shut and locked in my face. I stood there, mouth agape. 

"If it was really planned....did you plan for Octane to....?" I muttered. I shook my head and rubbed my arms, the blush of shame running across my face as I walked back up the stairs.

Caustic stood at the door with a grin. 

"...I didn't. He was a bonus variable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, I didn't expect this to run for an extra Chapter, but the third one just got way too long XD  
> I had a lot of fun with this one, adding two of some of my favorite Apex Legends together to sandwich the reader in a classic Fanfiction scenario, and I hope you enjoyed it, too!


End file.
